O coração não mente
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Por muito que tentemos esconder aquilo que realmente sentimos, tudo acaba por vir ao de cima com as nossas acções. Até com as acções mais pequenas!


**I only need you**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Alexis dormitava tranquilamente no sofá da Sala Comum, quando o Neville irrompeu ruidosamente na sala, fazendo-a levantar-se num pulo.

-O que se passa, Neville?

-Desculpa ter-te acordado.

-Não faz mal, eu não estava a dormir. O que se passa?

-O Hagrid pediu que te chamasse com urgência.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela ligeiramente alarmada.

-Não sei. Ele não me disse mais nada. Ele apenas me pediu que fosses o mais depressa possível à cabana dele.

-Mas ele estava bem quando falaste com ele?

-Sim. Estava preocupado e irrequieto, mas de resto pareceu-me estar bem.

-Alguma coisa não está bem. Eu vou ver o que se passa.

-Queres que vá contigo?

-Não, Neville, obrigada.

Alexis apressou-se até à cabana de Hagrid. Tinha a certeza que alguma coisa se passava. Não sabia bem o quê, mas alguma coisa tinha que ser. Bateu à porta. Não demorou muito até que Hagrid a abrisse.

-Alexis.

-Hagrid, o que se passa? O Neville disse-me que tinhas muita urgência em falar comigo.

-Sim.

-O que é que se passa? Estás bem?

-Entra. – Hagrid afastou-se para que Alexis passasse.

Não precisou de entrar muito, pois depressa se apercebeu do corpo de Snape deitado numa poltrona. Estava cheio de cortes e praticamente inconsciente. Alexis virou-se para Hagrid.

-O que é que se está a passar?

-Eu encontrei-o deitado na Floresta Proíbida.

-E não o levaste para a enfermaria?

-Ele não quis. Só te queria a ti!

-E tu fizeste-lhe a vontade? Já viste o estado dele?

-Alexis, ele não costuma pedir ajuda. Não achas estranho ele estar a pedir-te?

-Eu não compreendo. Porquê eu?

-Nã´sei. Mas o que é que vamos fazer com ele?

-Ora ai está uma boa pergunta…

-Eu acho que devias ser tu a tratar dele.

-Eu?

-Sim. É a ti que ele quer. Como te disse, ele nunca pede ajuda, se ele está a pedir é porque…

-É porque…

-Nã´sei, Nunca pensei qu´ele fosse pedir ajuda seja a quem for.

-Eu vou tratar dele. Mas depois temos que comunicar isto ao professor Dumbledore.

-Só há mais uma coisa…

-O quê? É que isto já parece complicado o suficiente…

-Os cortes dele…

-O que tem os cortes dele?

-Não são cortes feitos por magia.

-Não são?

-Não. Alguém o cortou.

-O quê? Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

-Não sei. Achas que o Snape poderá estar em perigo?

-Não sei. Chama o professor Dumbledore imediatamente. Mas tem cuidado. Não sabemos o que se está a passar e se realmente há alguém que queira acabar o que começou com o Snape. Eu vou tratar dele. – quando olhou desviou novamente o olhar para ele, ele estava inconsciente.

Alexis correu até ele e ajoelhou-se à sua frente. Passou-lhe a mão pela cara e chamou-o.

-Professor? Professor, está a ouvir-me? – não obteve qualquer resposta.

Correu até à cozinha e encheu um recipiente com água quente e pegou em algumas toalhas. Levitou o corpo de Snape até à cama de Hagrid que, como seria de esperar, era enorme. Pousou o recipiente e as toalhas em cima de uma mesa e, após respirar fundo, começou a desabotoar o casaco rasgado de Snape, deixando a descoberto uma bonita camisa branca, agora manchada. Abriu-a também. Ficou surpreendida ao ver o peito nu de Snape. Já antes havia sentido algo por ele, mas nunca tinha imaginado como ele seria debaixo de todas aquelas roupas. Ele tinha abdominais bem definidos, cobertos por pêlos negros. Não resistiu em passar-lhe mão pelo peito. Pousou a sua mão sob o coração que batia descompassado. Afinal de contas o coração dele não era feito de pedra. Batia como todos os outros. Será que tinha amor? Após afastar esses pensamentos da sua mente, molhou uma toalha e limpou todos os cortes do peito, dos braços e da cara de Snape. Foi então que percebeu que ele também tinha cortes nas pernas. Acreditando cada vez menos no que estava a fazer, desapertou-lhe o cinto, de seguida o botão, descendo o fecho. Sem qualquer pudor, puxou-lhe as calças, deixando-o apenas em boxers, negros, como seria de esperar. Limpou também os cortes das pernas. Como não eram cortes muito profundos, não houve necessidade de levar pontos, por isso ela simplesmente fez um curativo em todos eles. Quando terminou, tapou-o com um cobertor que Hagrid tinha em cima de uma poltrona e ficou a olhar para ele. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia deixar de pensar porque é que ele a tinha mandado chamar. Entretanto ouviu o bater da porta e o chamar do seu nome.

-Alexis? – chamou Hagrid. Alexis correu até à sala.

-Sim. Oh, professor Dumbledore, obrigada por ter vindo.

-Não precisas de agradecer. O professor Snape?

-Está no quarto do Hagrid. Espero que não te importes, Hagrid.

-Não, claro que não. Com´e que ele ´tá?

-Eu tratei-lhe de todos os cortes, fiz-lhe curativos, mas ele ainda não acordou.

-Dá-lhe algum tempo. – respondeu o professor Dumbledore.

-Não acha melhor levá-lo à enfermaria?

-O Hagrid contou-me o que aconteceu. Se ele se recusou a ir à enfermaria e chamou por ti, devias fazer as coisas como ele pediu. Certamente compreendes que isto não é normal do professor Snape, pedir ajuda.

-Eu sei. Mas eu ficava mais descansada se ele fosse visto por um profissional.

-Não te preocupes, se alguma coisa correr mal, então tomamos outras medidas. Enquanto isso tenho aqui umas poções. Vão-lhe fazer bem. Dá-lhas o mais depressa possível.

-Eu vou tratar já disso.

-Espera um pouco, eu preciso conversar contigo. Hagrid, vai tu dar as poções ao professor Snape. – Dumbledore entregou-lhe as poções e fez sinal para que ele saísse.

-Agora que estamos aqui sozinhos, há uma coisa que eu te quero contar. Queria que fosse o Severus a contar-te, mas dadas as circunstâncias…

-Por favor, conte-me o que se passa, eu estou muito preocupada.

-Eu não vou entrar em pormenores porque isto é uma coisa que tu tens que perceber depois com o Severus. Neste momento apenas te vou dizer que ele tem um carinho, digamos, muito especial, por ti.

-Por mim? Mas ele trata-me sempre tão mal.

-Isso é a maneira dele esconder. Ele nunca quis que soubesses.

-Porquê?

-Porque ele tem medo de não ser correspondido.

-Eu…

-Não precisas falar nada. Como te disse, é uma coisa que tens que descobrir e perceber com ele. Eu apenas te queria dizer isto porque compreendo que ficaste um pouco confusa quando ele se recusou a ir à enfermaria e chamou por ti.

-Sim, é verdade. Quando o Hagrid me chamou e eu o vi aqui a primeira coisa que eu perguntei foi porque é que ele não o tinha levado para a enfermaria e quando ele me diz que o professor Snape não queria ir, que só me queria a mim, fiquei, primeiro sem jeito, depois muito confusa. Se bem que agora não está muito melhor. Acho que estou mais confusa que antes.

-Eu compreendo isso. Mas agora vais ter muito mais tempo para perceberes isso.

-Como assim, mais tempo?

-O Severus corre perigo. Quem lhe fez aquilo, fê-lo para lhe dar um aviso, e virá atrás dele para terminar o que começou.

-Então o professor Snape está em perigo?

-Sim. Grande perigo.

-E o que é que fazemos agora?

-Vamos ter que o tirar daqui. Hogwarts já não é um sítio seguro para ele.

-Como não? O professor está aqui, melhor que ninguém pode defendê-lo.

-Isso já não é mais verdade. Não depois do que lhe aconteceu hoje.

-E para onde é que o quer levar?

-Para Grimmauld Place. Apenas os membros da ordem sabem que existe. Lá, ninguém o vai encontrar.

-Desde que ele esteja seguro.

-Só há mais uma coisa…

-Até tenho medo… o que é, professor?

-Ele não pode ficar sozinho. Precisa de alguém que lhe faça os curativos, que trate dele. Ele não se deve conseguir levantar nos próximos tempos.

-E quem é que o professor quer enviar para ficar com o professor Snape?

-A ti.

-A mim? Mas eu não… eu não sei…

-Sei que depois do que te contei, esta talvez não seja a melhor altura para ti para passares tanto tempo com o Severus. Deves precisar do teu tempo e espaço para pensar… Mas eu não tenho outra opção. Ele não vai aceitar ir, quanto mais ir com alguém com quem ele não sinta…

-Que ele não sinta?

-Por favor, diz-me que vais.

-Professor…

-É a vida do Severus que está em jogo…. Ele tem mesmo que ir para Grimmauld Place. E para isso tu precisas ir com ele.

-Acha mesmo que ele vai aceitar que eu vá. O próprio professor disse que ele não quer que eu saiba.

-Cada coisa a seu tempo. Aceitas fazer o que te peço?

-Pelo professor Snape…

-Pelo Severus..

-Hum, peço desculpa incomodar. O Snape acordou. – Hagrid voltou à sala. Dumbledore olhou para Alexis.

-Como é que ele está? – perguntou Alexis.

-Ele quer falar contigo.

-Comigo?

-Sim. A primeira coisa que ele disse quando acordou foi "Alexis". – Dumbledore olhou novamente para Alexis e sorriu.

-Eu vou ver como ele está. Hagrid, por favor, preparar qualquer coisa para o Sev… para o professor Snape comer. Ele tomou todas aquelas poções e precisa colocar qualquer coisa no estômago. – Alexis dirigiu-se para o quarto onde Snape estava.

-Ela preocupa-se memo com ´quele homem.

-É… ainda bem. – afirmou Dumbledore. – pelo menos alguém que se preocupe com ele.

-O senhor preocupa-se com ele…

-Mas não é desse tipo de preocupação que ele precisa.

-Quer dizer que…

-Não quer dizer nada, meu velho amigo, apenas que faz bem ao Severus ver que mais pessoas se preocupam com ele. Apenas isso.

-Já tenho aqui a comida do Snape. Vou entregar-lha?

-Não, ainda não. Dá-lhe algum tempo para conversar com a Alexis.

-Porque é qu´ ele pediu pa´eu chamar a Alexis?

-Não sei.

-Acha qu´ eles estão envolvidos?

-Que disparate, Hagrid. A Alexis e o professor Snape? O Severus era incapaz de se envolver com uma aluna. – mas não era bem nisso que Dumbledore acreditava.

Enquanto isso, Alexis entrou no quarto. Os olhos de Snape estavam fixos nela.

-Professor, eu…

-Desculpa ter-te metido nisto.

-No quê? O que é que está a acontecer?

-Não importa. O que importa agora é que voltes para o castelo e esqueças o que aconteceu aqui.

-Isso não vai acontecer!

-Deixa de ser insolente! – Snape abandonou o seu tom doce e, ao tentar levantar-se, sentido dores por todo o corpo e caiu novamente na cama.

-Pare. O professor tem cortes pelo corpo todo. Não se pode mexer assim.

-Vai-te embora.

-Não, não me vou embora. E não vale a pena discutir. – Alexis falou antes que ele pudesse responder. – O professor chamou-me. Pediu-me que viesse até aqui.

-Eu não sei porque fiz isso!

-Tudo bem, não importa o porquê. – Alexis fingiu não saber de nada. – mas independentemente do motivo, pediu-me que viesse. Por isso eu não vou a lado nenhum. A não ser consigo.

"Miúda tonta, nem fazes ideia do quanto eu quero ouvir essas palavras" – pensou Snape.

-Tu não fazes ideia de onde te estás a meter!

-Posso?

-Dumbledore? O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

-A Alexis chamou-me.

-Óptimo, voltem para o castelo os dois.

-Sabes bem que isso não vai acontecer.

-Tu fazes o que quiseres, mas ela tem que voltar.

-Ela também não vai a lado nenhum!

-Dumbledore?!

-Cala a boca, Severus. Eu vou levar-te para Grimmauld Place. E a Alexis vai connosco. E! não vale a pena discutir.

-Eu vou, mas sem a Alexis!

-Não estou a negociar, Severus. –Dumbledore aproximou-se de Snape e esticou as mãos para ele e Alexis. Alexis agarrou uma das mãos de Dumbledore. Snape não queria. Ele não ia ceder. Alexis esticou-lhe a sua mão. Os olhares de ambos fixaram-se. Como movido por cordelinho invisíveis, Snape agarrou a mão de Alexis. Dumbledore aparatou com eles em Grimmauld Place.

-Admira-me que isto esteja sempre tão limpo. – comentou Dumbledore.

-Mrs. Weasley vem cá uma vez por semana fazer limpeza. Com magia é rápido.

-Leva o professor Snape para o quarto. Eu tenho que tratar de umas coisas, mais tarde junto-me novamente a vós. E trago o jantar.

-Eu consigo ir sozinho.

-Não, não consegues, deixa de ser teimoso. A Alexis ajuda-te.

-Eu não preciso… - antes que Snape acabasse a frase, Dumbledore aparatou.

-Eu não vou a lado nenhum, professor. Portanto mais vale colaborar.

-Porque é que estás a fazer isto?

-Foi o professor que me chamou, lembra-se?

-Mas depois pedi-te que fosses embora.

-Era mesmo isso que queria, que eu fosse embora? Não responda. Venha, vamos levá-lo ao seu quarto.

-Como disse, eu vou sozinho. – Snape afastou-se de Alexis mas ela teve que o segurar, pois no mesmo instante ele quase tombou no chão.

-Pronto. Agora que já percebeu que não consegue fazer isto sozinho, vai deixar-me ajudá-lo?

-Eu não tenho opção.

-Passe o braço pelo meu ombro. – Snape primeiro olhou relutante para ela, mas depois acabou por obedecer. Alexis passou-lhe a mão pela cintura e ele estremeceu. Alexis fingiu que não percebeu. Podia estar enganada, podia ter apenas tocado numa ferida e ter causado dor. Mas depois do que Dumbledore tinha dito… Mas não precisava disso para ter a certeza, pois Snape aproveitou o contacto para a abraçar. Ela não conseguiu evitar a corresponder. Não por medo, mas por vontade. Ele encaixou a sua cabeça no pescoço de Alexis e sentiu-lhe o cheiro do perfume adocicado. Ele estava em paz. Ela passou-lhe a mão pelas costas e apertou-o mais contra si. Ambos pensava no disparate que estavam a fazer, mas nenhum dos dois queria saber. O pior veio mesmo quando Snape caiu na realidade. Estava abraçado a uma aluna, agarrado a ela como se ela fosse o seu salva-vidas. Largou-a como o raio de um trovão.

-Ajuda-me a ir lá para cima. Preciso descansar.

-Está bem. Se é o que o PROFESSOR quer.

Alexis ajudou Snape a ir até ao seu quarto. Nenhum dos dois falou. Ela ajudou-o a deitar-se na cama.

-Podes ir.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Que te vás embora.

-Tudo bem. – Alexis saiu do quarto.

Desceu até à sala e sentou-se numa poltrona para pensar. Não conseguia perceber nada do que estava a acontecer. Obviamente ela sabia que ele a queria. O Dumbledore tinha-lhe dito isso. Não percebia é porque é que ela também o queria tanto. Não deu pelo tempo passar enquanto pensava em Snape. Apenas se libertou destes pensamentos quando Dumbledore aparatou perto de Alexis.

-Em que tanto pensas, minha querida?

-Eu… aconteceu uma coisa…

-Está tudo bem com o Severus?

-Sim.

-Onde é que ele está?

-Lá em cima.

-Tiveram oportunidade de conversar alguma coisa?

-Nem por isso.

-Há alguma coisa que me queiras contar?

-Ele abraçou-me….

-Não me parece estranho, tendo em conta o que te contei... Mas foi estranho para ti.

-Foi estranho de tão bom que foi…

-Como é que isso aconteceu?

-Ele estava apoiado em mim para subir e acabou por me abraçar. Ficámos assim uns instantes mas ele depois pareceu arrependeu-se. Pediu que o levasse para cima e que o deixasse sozinho. Porque se ri, professor?

-Porque é mesmo do Severus… Não admite do que precisa.

-Eu estou tão confusa…

-Eu sei. É normal. Com o Severus nada é fácil. Mas ele vai acabar por ceder. Ele vai acabar por se entregar a ti.

-Isto é tão surrealista… O professor quer ir ver como ele está?

-Não. Não quero que ele tenha mais contacto a não ser contigo…Eu vou-me embora. Tens aqui o jantar, chama-o para jantar. Trouxe também algumas poções que ele vai precisar por causa das dores e uma caixa com instrumentos para que lhe possas fazer os curativos. Como aquilo não foi feito por magia, é a única maneira. Outra coisa, como também não sabia se a roupa que tens cá é suficiente, pedi à menina Granger para te preparar uma mala. Eu próprio preparei uma mala para o Severus. Aqueles sacos são compras. Vão precisar de se alimentar bem.

-Oh, professor… ao menos diga-me se ele está seguro?

-Sim, aqui ninguém o encontra. Esta casa está cheia de feitiços. Não precisas preocupar-te.

-Quanto tempo é que precisamos ficar aqui.

-Depende do tempo que o Severus demorar a contar-te o que está a acontecer, para que eu possa resolver a situação.

-Acha que ele vai contar? Ainda mais a mim?

-Não acho, tenho a certeza. Não sei é quanto tempo é que vai demorar.

-O que é que eu devo fazer?

-O mais importante que podes fazer agora é fazê-lo perceber que ele precisa de ti e que não pode lutar contra.

-Claro, isso é muito fácil. – disse ela com ironia.

-Como o Severus nada é fácil, mas penso que já saibas isso…

-Sim, mas nunca pensei que algum dia tivesse que lidar com isso a este nível.

-Mas eu tenho a certeza que vais conseguir. Mas Alexis, eu estou a ser egoísta, eu estou muito preocupado com o Severus, mas não parei um único momento para te perguntar o que sentes pelo Severus. Eu também não quero que faças nada contra a tua vontade…

-Eu sinto qualquer coisa pelo Severus, mas neste momento não consigo definir bem o quê… estou muito confusa. Como lhe disse eu nunca pensei que ele viesse a precisar de mim. Esta situação só me vem confundir os sentimentos. Mas uma coisa é certa, aquele abraço teve um grande efeito sobre mim, não vou negar isso.

-E estás disposta a continuar aqui sozinha com o Severus?

-Sim, estou. Agora, mais que nunca, quero descobrir o que é isto que eu sinto por ele. Não sei como vou lidar com isso depois, mas temos que levar uma coisa de cada vez, não é verdade?

-Não tenhas dúvidas, minha querida. Mas também te digo uma coisa. Se realmente gostares do Severus e estiveres disposta a ficar com ele, ele vai fazer-te muito feliz, apesar de tudo o que possa parecer.

-O que é que o professor quer dizer com isso?

-Eu sei que toda a gente que olha para o Snape só vê escuridão e dor e tudo mais que seja negro, mas ele tem um lado muito bom, ele tem mesmo muito amor para dar. Ele só precisa de alguém que se preocupe com ele e que cuide dele. Assim, como tu estás a fazer.

-Acha que devo conversar com ele?

-Se quiseres. Se achares que estás pronta para isso.

-Eu sempre acreditei que as coisas se resolvem a conversar. Tens é que ter calma se o Severus não expuser já os sentimentos dele. Nunca foi fácil para ele fazê-lo.

-Eu vou estar aqui para enfrentar as coisas com ele. Ao ritmo dele.

-Independentemente das suas dúvidas, percebe-se que gostas muito do Severus. Olha para o teu coração, ele vai dar-te a resposta que procuras. – ele depositou-lhe um beijo na testa e aparatou.

Alexis ficou novamente sozinha na sala. Olhou em volta, meio perdido no meio dos sentimentos por Snape e dos próprios sentimentos de Snape. Depois, decidida, pegou no jantar que Dumbledore lhes tinha trazido. Caminhou até á cozinha. Dividiu o comer pelos pratos, colocou o resto da mesa e subiu em direcção ao quarto de Snape. Bateu à porta.

-Entre. – disse Snape numa voz sonolenta.

Alexis entrou. Dirigiu-se à cama onde ele estava deitado e sentou-se à beira. Ele apenas olhava para ela. Pousou-lhe a mão sob o peito. Ela sentia o coração dele bater forte.

-Isto é tão estranho para si como é para mim. Mas diga o que disser, faça o que fizer, eu vou ficar aqui consigo. Está bem?- disse ela calmamente.

-Eu não te queria envolver nisto. – disse ele também calmamente.

-Mas aqui estamos. Já estou envolvida. Não podemos lutar contra isso, só aceitar. O professor tem que ficar até termos a certeza que está seguro e eu vou ficar consigo. Já que temos que estar aqui um com o outro, era melhor se o fizéssemos sem brigas, sem discutir. Podemos fazer isso?

-Se é isso que tu queres.

-É, é isso que eu quero. Como se sente?

-Acho que como vamos ficar aqui durante um tempo, sozinhos, me podias chamar Severus e tratar-me por tu.

-Está bem. Como te sentes, Severus?

-Dorido. Dói-me o corpo todo.

-O professor Dumbledore deixou umas poções para as tuas dores. Depois tenho que te mudar os pensos. Como sabes, como não foi feito por magia, não pode ser tratado com magia.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas eu faço isso, não precisas estar preocupada.

-Eu faço questão. – Snape nem sequer contestou. Ele ia gostar de sentir as mãos de Alexis no seu corpo.- apesar das dores, consegues levantar-te?

-Sim, acho que sim, mas tens que me ajudar.

-Claro. O jantar já está pronto na cozinha. Não podes tomar as poções para as dores sem comeres primeiro.

Alexis ajudou Snape a colocar-se de pé. Ficaram frente a frente. A milímetro um do outro. Os corpos por muito pouco não se tocavam. Snape aproximou-se, mas Alexis recuou.

-Alexis…

-Não nos vamos precipitar. Eu não quero que te arrependas e me afastes como aconteceu há pouco. Já percebemos que não somos indiferentes um ao outro, mas vamos levar as coisas com calma. Temos muito tempo.

-Sabes, já que tenho que estar aqui fechado, nada melhor que ser contigo.

-É bom ouvir isso.

-Mas acredita que é verdade quando te digo que não te queria arrastar para isto.

-Eu sei, Severus. Mas eu até fico contente que o tenhas feito.

-Porquê?

-Conversamos sobre isso durante o jantar. – Alexis colocou-se ao lado de Snape e agarrou-o pela cintura. Ele colocou-lhe a mão sob o ombro e ela ajudou-o a descer até à cozinha.

Sentaram-se e começaram a comer em silêncio.

-Ias-me a dizer porque é que ficaste conte que eu te tivesse arrastado para isto…

-Talvez seja melhor não falarmos sobre isto….

-Alexis, por favor…

-Porque é uma oportunidade de estar contigo. De te conhecer melhor, de estar mais próxima de ti.

-Podíamos ter feito isso antes, bastava que me tivesses dito.

-Assim como o professor me disse que…

-Que eu te disse o quê?

-Eu passei todos estes anos a pensar que tu me odiavas, que não me suportavas. Eu queria tanto aproximar-me de ti e sempre tive medo. E depois percebo que se calhar até sou importante para ti, que num momento difícil, foi a mim que chamaste.

-Porque por muito que eu goste de alguém eu espero sempre que seja essa pessoa a aproximar-se de mim…

-Porquê?

-Para ter a certeza que sou correspondido e não fico magoado como já aconteceu. Doeu de mais.

-Mas chamaste-me. E não sabias se eu ia.

-Foi um grande risco. Mas por alguma razão o fiz.

-E vais dizer-me qual foi essa razão?

-Pediste-me que não fosse precipitado. – Alexis fez cara "feia" – e para não o ser, vou dizer apenas, para já, que foi porque te adoro.

Alexis não conseguiu evitar de sorrir.

-Posso fazer-te mais uma pergunta?

-Claro que sim.

-Há pouco afastaste-me só por causa de um abraço, mas agora, quando fui ter contigo, pareces, não sei, diferente.

-Diferente como?

-Mais chegado a mim. Mais aberto. Sem medo, se é que o posso dizer…

-Eu tive tempo para pensar.

-Parece-me que chegaste a uma boa conclusão.

-Como tal, também te quero pedir uma coisa…

-Sim, diz.

-Quero pedir-te que também não me afastes.

-Mas eu nunca tive intenção de o fazer… eu pedi-te para levares as coisa com calma porque eu sei que tudo isto é difícil para ti, mas eu nunca tive intenção de me afastar de ti.

-Uma outra coisa, fica comigo hoje à noite.

-Severus…

-Não precisamos de fazer nada. Só não quero dormir sozinho. Eu meto lá uma cama se tu não quiseres dormir na mesma, mas por favor não digas que não.

-Para te ser sincera também não me apetecia nada dormir aqui sozinha. É um lugar que no fundo ainda me assusta, eu fico sempre no mesmo quarto que a Hermione e a Ginny e não estava a gostar da ideia de ficar sozinha.

-Então porque é que vieste, sabendo que provavelmente não ias ter companhia, para dormir, claro?

-Porque manter-te seguro era mais importante que o meu medo de dormir aqui sozinha.

-Nem sei como te agradecer estares a abdicar de tanto para me manteres seguro.

-O facto de não me estares a lançar palavras azedas, é o maior agradecimento que me podias dar.

-É, eu sei que às vezes consigo ser muito desagradável. Mas acredita que não é por tua causa. É por causa do meu passado.

-Queres falar sobre isso?

-Agora não. Mas se prometeres não ficar a pensar mal de mim eu depois conto-te.

-É impossível eu pensar mal de ti.

-Eu sinto-me um cobarde…

-Porquê?

-Porque devia estar lá fora e não aqui escondido…

-Severus, isto é sério. Alguém te cortou e acredita que quem o fez te queria causar muita dor. Estes cortes Muggles custam a curar, não são como magia que desaparecem.

-E JULGAS QUE EU NÃO SEI ISSO? – Snape gritou com Alexis. Ele levantou-se para sair e caiu redondo no chão da cozinha.

Alexis correu para ele. Ajoelhou-se e viu que ele tinha a cara cheia de lágrimas. O corte na testa dele tinha aberto e deitava sangue.

-Porque é que fizeste isto?

-Desculpa. – ele agarrou-se a ela a chorar. E ela não conseguia evitar umas lágrimas. Doía-lhe ver Snape assim, desprotegido e vulnerável. – Eu não te queria falar assim. Mas sempre que me lembro pelo que eu passei, dá-me uma raiva…

-Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Não te preocupes. Agora deixa-me cuidar do corte na tua testa. Vamos para a sala. – Alexis ajudou-o a levantar-se e levou-o para a sala. Pediu-lhe que ele se sentasse no sofá. E foi buscar um kit de primeiros socorros. – agora vou cuidar de ti, está bem, meu querido?

Ele acenou afirmativamente. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e limpou-lhe o sangue. Deu-lhe alguns pontos e uma poção para tirar as dores. Passou-lhe a mão pela cara com carinho e ele fechou os olhos. Ela levantou-se novamente, foi guardar a caixa de primeiros socorros e foi buscar um saco de gelo à cozinha. Sentou-se novamente e puxou-o contra o seu peito. Deitado sobre o peito dela, ela colocou-lhe o gelo na testa.

- Nunca ninguém tinha cuidado de mim.- ele falou numa voz fechada.

-Eu vou estar sempre aqui para cuidar de ti.

-Prometes?

-Prometo. Agora tenta dormir um bocadinho.

-E tu?

-Eu o quê?

-Também precisas de descansar…

-Eu estou bem. - com um gesto de varinha acendeu a lareira e puxou uma manta, com a qual tapou Snape.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ele não disse nada, fechou os olhos e não demorou muito até Alexis sentir a respiração de Snape abrandar. Tinha passado pouco tempo desde que Snape tinha adormecido, quando Dumbledore aparatou perto deles. Ele sorriu ao ver aquela bonita imagem.

-Ele está tão cansado. – disse Alexis a Dumbledore.

-Há anos que ele não descansa. O que é que lhe aconteceu à testa.

-Ele tentou levantar-se e caiu. Mas ele já está bem, eu cuidei dele.

-Dá para ver. E cuidou muito bem.

-O que é que eu vou fazer, professor?

-Em relação a quê?

-Quando sairmos daqui. Eu não faço intenções de abdicar do Severus, mas ele ainda é meu professor e eu ainda sou aluna dele.

-Será o nosso pequeno segredo. Eu não vos proíbo de estarem juntos, desde que prometam ser discretos. Mas eu pensava que não sabia o que fazer por ele ser quem é…

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Por ser o professor Snape.

-Desculpe, mas contínuo sem perceber.

-Não te assusta ter uma relação com o professor Snape. Sabes o que significa "professor Snape" para todos os outros. Eu quero mais que tudo que fiquem juntos, mas sinto-me na obrigação de te avisar que as pessoas vão falar, criticar.

-Eu não quero saber o que os outros dizem ou pensam.

-Acha que ele se vai importar?

-Não, ele nunca deu valor ao que ou outros dizem, muito menos quando é algo que ele quer. E outra coisa, o Severus vem com um passado. Ele falou-te alguma coisa sobre isso?

-Ele prometeu que um dia me contava. Mas eu compreendo que seja complicado. Todos nós sabemos das missões dele e do estado em que ele muitas vezes chega. É um passado negro, eu compreendo. Mas isso não vai mudar nada. Nada do que o professor me possa contar, vai mudar o que eu sinto por ele nem vai mudar a minha vontade de ficar com ele. Nada do que me contar me vai assustar ou fazer mudar de ideias.

-Não é essa a minha intenção, não de todo, mas acho que deves estar preparada. Porque também não tenho nenhuma intenção que te relaciones com o Severus porque é tudo lindo e maravilhoso e depois apanhes um choque. Quero que te relaciones com ele, sabendo a verdade e as coisas como ela são. Isso é que é o verdadeiro amor.

-Nunca pensei que iria estar aqui a ter esta conversa consigo.

-Às vezes acontecem coisas que não estamos à espera. Mas nada significa que não são coisas boas.

-O Severus é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Eu quero tanto amá-lo e cuidar dele.

-Esta é a tua oportunidade.

-Mas o que é que eu faço para o manter seguro? Eu só quero ir ajustar contas com quem lhe fez isto, mas não o posso deixar aqui sozinho.

-Porque é que queres ir ajustar contas?

-Por causa do que lhe fizeram. Ainda por cima não foi feito com magia, mas sim com uma faca. Eu não posso aceitar que façam mal às pessoas que eu gosto.

-Vingança só faz pior ao Severus. Ele precisa é de paz e sossego. Mantem-no isolado dessa maldade e ódio. É disso que ele precisa, não que te vás colocar em perigo.

-Está a ver, já ia fazer porcaria. Como é que eu vou cuidar e lidar com o Severus assim, sem saber o que devo ou não fazer?

-Não sejas tonta. Eu compreendo que no fundo queiras vingança, mas eu não acredito que o fosses fazer, tu não és assim!

-Eu quero tanto ser perfeita para o Severus que acho que só faço asneira.

-Tu és perfeita para o Severus. – Snape remexeu-se no colo de Alexis, mas não acordou. –eu só vim ver como é que vocês estavam. Eu vou andando. Dorme, Alexis, tu também precisas de descansar…

-Eu não consigo. Não enquanto o Severus estiver assim, ferido e em perigo.

-Ele aqui não está em perigo. E as feridas vão acabar por sarar. Além do mais precisas dormir para conseguires cuidar dele. Não te preocupes Alexis… vocês vão ter tempo para falar.

-Assusta-me pensar…

-Se há algo depois disto?

-Sim. Se há algo depois de sairmos daqui.

-Alexis, o Severus não chamou por ti por acaso. Ele queria que estivesses ao lado dele. E acredita em mim quando te digo que ele não costuma ser assim…ele nunca pede ajuda.

-Se ele teve coragem de me pedir ajuda, eu vou ter coragem de enfrentar tudo para estar com ele. Mesmo que isso signifique enfrentar os meus medos… Obrigada!

-Não tens nada que agradecer. Ainda bem que ele está contigo.- Dumbledore aparatou.

Alexis olhou para Snape que dormia tranquilamente. Tirou-lhe o gelo da testa e passou a sua mão. Estava gelada. Acordou-o suavemente. Sabia que ele estava cansado, mas aquele não era o melhor sitio para ele dormir. Queria levá-lo para a cama. Não por essa razão! Mas para que ele pudesse descansar como deve de ser. Além do mais ele ainda estava ferido. Ela precisava de cuidar dele. Ela queria cuidar dele!

-Alexis…

-Não podes dormir aqui…

-No teu colo?

-Não, tolo, no sofá. Vais acabar por ficar todo dorido e só vai piorar as dores que tens.

-Eu sinto-me tão bem aqui. Com o meu corpo junto ao teu…

-Precisas de ir dormir para a cama…

-Vens comigo? É difícil para ti?

-O quê?

-Deitares-te comigo…

-É estranho… mas não é difícil.

-Eu compreendo que tudo isto seja muito confuso para ti… E tens todo o direito de ires embora.

-Eu não me quero ir embora. Tu queres que vá…?

-Não, não! Eu preciso de ti…. Por muito que isso me custe a admitir…

-Porque é que isso te custa a admitir?

-Porque eu não quero estragar a tua inocência… eu tenho plena consciência que não sou homem para ti. Não sou homem com quem alguém queira construir família.

-Mas eu quero…

-Queres o quê?

-Construir família contigo… Desculpa… estou a dar o passo maior que a perna.

-Agora sou eu que te peço para ires devagar.

-Desculpe. – Alexis levantou-se.

-Alexis… - ela interrompeu.

-Não, tem razão! Eu estou a ultrapassar todos os limites.

-Deixa-me falar…

-Não há mais nada a dizer. O professor tem razão. Eu vou deitar-me, já é tarde.

Ela virou-se para sair, mas sentiu-se presa. Alguém lhe tinha agarrado o braço. Ela virou-se e ele abraçou-a.

-Devias ter-me deixado acabar. – ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e depois beijou-a. Inicialmente ela ficou hesitante, mas depois acabou por corresponder. Ele quebrou o beijo.

-Eu não compreendo…

-O que é que não compreendes?

-Ainda agora me mandaste ir devagar. Depois beijas-me…

-Como eu te disse, devias ter-me deixado acabar. Eu quero que vás devagar, porque não quero que acabes magoada. Eu quero que me conheças bem, antes de pensares que queres construir família comigo. Tu, por muito que gostes de mim, não me conheces o suficiente para dizer isso.

-Eu não preciso de conhecer porque é o que eu sinto!

-Eu só te estou a proteger.

-Parece mais que me estás a afastar.

-Mas não é nada disso. Não é nada disso que eu quero! Eu quero estar contigo e quero muito que também queiras estar comigo. Acredita nisso… Agora vamos para a cama, por favor. Não me aguento muito mais.

-Claro, anda. – Alexis abraçou-o e ajudou-o a subir as escadas até ao quarto.

-Obrigado.

-Eu preciso fazer-te os curativos. Preciso que retires a roupa.- Snape não lhe respondeu, apenas se limitou a tirar a roupa, ficando apenas de boxers. Alexis ficou constrangida mas tentou não o mostrar.

Fez-lhe todos os curativos de novo e deixou-o vestir-se novamente. Foi até à casa de banho, fez a sua higiene e vestiu o seu pijama cor-de-rosa flanela. Voltou até ao quarto. Snape estava sentado numa poltrona, já de pijama vestido. Levantou-se assim que ela entrou no quarto.

-Estás pronta?

-Sim.

-Estás nervosa, Lex?

-Um bocadinho, não te vou mentir.

-Anda cá…- Alexis aproximou-se e ele abraçou-a.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ela arrepiou-se e abraçou-o. Snape separou-se, abriu a cama, deitou-se e fez sinal para que Alexis fizesse o mesmo. Ela obedeceu. Deitou-se ao lado dele e ele puxou-a para o seu peito. Ela não disse nada e ele começou a afagar-lhe o cabelo. Ele sentiu-a adormecer. Quando acordou de manhã estava sozinho na cama. Levantou-se com medo que Alexis tivesse ido embora, mas acabou por a encontrar na cozinha.

-Bom dia. – disse ele.

-Bom dia. Tens fome? Fiz o pequeno-almoço.

-Estás bem?

-Sim. Estou óptima. E tu?

-Também. Mas sinto que me queres dizer alguma coisa…

-Eu quero fazer-te uma pergunta…

-Faz.

-Tu queres constituir família comigo.

-Não.

-Então não sei o que estou aqui a fazer. – dito isto ela aparatou irritada.

-Alexis!

Ela fugiu para a sua casa no mundo Muggle. Queria estar longe de Snape e tudo o que a lembrasse dele. Os pais não estavam em casa e ela passou o dia fechada no quarto. Não comeu, não dormiu, só chorou. A noite caiu quando alguém tocou à campainha. Um bocado contra a sua vontade, desceu e abriu a porta.

-Professor Dumbledore?

-Alexis…

-Eu preciso de estar sozinha…

-O Severus está no hospital. – ela queria ser indiferente mas não conseguia.

-O quê? – tentou parecer calma mas não conseguia.

-Ele está em muito mau estado.

-Quão mau?

-Ele está em coma.

-Não! Isso não pode ser! – ela começou a chorar e Dumbledore abraçou-a.

-Calma, minha filha, ele vai ficar bem…

-O professor não sabe isso.

-Ele está a lutar para ficar bem. Ele está a lutar para ficar contigo.

-Eu…

-Shhh, não precisas dizer mais nada. Queres que te leve até ele? – ele abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e ele aparatou com ele à porta do quarto de hospital de Snape. – Estás pronta para entrar?

-Eu preciso dele… - ela disse e entrou.

Viu Snape deitado na cama, inconsciente. Sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama e agarrou-lhe a mão. Dumbledore não quis interferir e deixou-a ficar sozinha com ele durante um tempo. Voltou umas horas depois e entrou no quarto. Alexis continuava a chorar.

-O professor deve estar tão desiludido comigo…- disse ela sem tirar os olhos de Snape.

-O professor Snape?

-Não. Você.

-Eu não estou desiludido.

-Como não? Eu deixei isto acontecer ao Severus. O professor acreditou em mim! Era suposto eu o proteger e não o fiz… e agora ele está assim. – ela começou a soluçar agarrada à mão dele. Dumbledore puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Queres contar-me o que aconteceu?

-Acho que não me sinto bem a falar sobre isso.

-Eu compreendo e respeito. Mas não te podes culpar por causa disto. Se tanto devias tirar algo do que aconteceu.

-Que sou incompetente…

-Não. Que ele longe de ti não está nada bem e que ele precisa de estar contigo.

-Sabe o que é que eu sinto…

-Diz-me…

-Que só me apetece ir para bem longe!

-Mas o Severus precisa de ti aqui…

-E eu também preciso dele. Mas é o que eu sinto. Talvez ele até ficasse melhor longe de mim.

-Nem tu acreditas nisso, Alexis…

-Neste momento eu não sei no que acreditar.

-Acredita naquilo que ele sente por ti. Vais ver que vai ser mais do que o suficiente. Sabes o que eu acho?

-Não.

-Que ele se está a aguentar através do que ele sente por ti.

-Não percebo…

-Ele está a agarrar-se à vida por causa do que ele sente por ti. Para ter uma oportunidade de estar contigo. E tu percebes isso. Queres é pensar que não…

-Está a agarrar-se à vida?

-Ele está muito mal, Alexis… Eles deixaram-no em muito mau estado. E a juntar ao estado em que ele estava antes…

-Mas ele vai ficar bem, certo?!

-Os medibruxo estão a fazer tudo por isso. E o Severus está a lutar.- Alexis começou a chorar compulsivamente.

-Eu não o posso perder, professor, não posso!

-E não vais perder. Anda, eu levo-te para Hogwarts.

-Não! Eu quero ficar aqui! Só vou sair daqui quando ele acordar…

-Nós não sabemos quando isso vai acontecer…

-Não importa. Eu fico à mesma. Eu quero ficar com ele!

-Alexis, tu precisas de descansar… tens que estar bem para cuidares dele quando ele acordar.

-Eu não vou conseguir descansar… não enquanto ele estiver assim. Enquanto não o tiver ao meu lado, seguro e feliz. O professor acredita que ele vai ficar bem, certo?

-Eu já vi o Severus em situações indescritíveis. Estive com ele nos piores momentos da vida dele. Já o vi quase a desistir de tudo. Mas agora… agora eu consigo vê-lo a agarrar-se à vida com todas as suas forças. Tu agora até podes não compreender o que isso significa, mas um dia vais compreender.

-Eu gostava de compreender as coisas agora. Talvez me ajudasse a lidar com isto tudo.

-Eu falei que não ia ser fácil…

-Eu sei, professor, e eu estava disposta a isso. Ainda estou. Aí nada mudou. Mas quando eu aceitei ficar com ele, não pensei que as coisas fossem acabar assim…

-Nada acabou.

-E se acaba? E se ele não fica melhor?

-Ele vai ficar melhor.

-E será que ele está seguro agora?

-Desde que esteja contigo…

-Eu não sei como é que o professor consegue ter tanta fé em mim…

-A fé é uma coisa maravilhosa! Só temos que acreditar do fundo do nosso coração.

-E o professor acredita assim em mim?

-Sempre acreditei.

-O professor pode falar-me um bocadinho sobre aquilo que referiu na cabana? Em relação a mim e ao Severus. O professor já sabia que ele sentia algo. Como é que soube?

-Como te disse não me quero alargar em relação a esse assunto. Acho que deverá ser o Severus a contar-te o que se passa.

-E se ele não tiver essa oportunidade?

-Vai ter. Para isso e para muito mais! Mas, se eventualmente, muito remotamente, ele não te poder contar, eu conto. Mas apenas nessa altura!

-Parece-me justo.

-Alexis, tenho que ir. Hogwarts espera por mim. Como director tenho imensas coisas para fazer. Contudo, insisto mais uma vez para que venhas comigo.

-Não irei. De maneira nenhuma. Eu agradeço imenso a preocupação, mas eu preciso mesmo de ficar.

-Quando ele acordar manda-me chamar. Quero certificar-me que está tudo bem e quando vos poderei mandar de volta.

-Para Grimmauld Place?

-Não. Para casa do Severus.

-Não será o sitio menos seguro para ele ir?

-Já não. Eu mandei reforçar os feitiços e tenho aurores a vigiar a casa. Nada vos pode acontecer.

-Mas não era mais fácil voltarmos para Grimmauld? Lá ninguém nos iria encontrar?

-Sim, seria. Mas eu acho que o Severus precisa de um ambiente mais familiar. Mas caseiro. Acho que assim será mais fácil fazer com que ele converse contigo. Quanto mais depressa ele te contar, mais depressa conseguirei resolver isto.

-Se calhar ele não vai querer voltar comigo. Se calhar ele culpa-me por causa disto.

- Fé, minha querida, fé! – Dumbledore aparatou.

Snape remexeu-se na cama. Ela agarrou-lhe a mão com mais força e ele abriu os olhos.

-Severus…

-Sai, Alexis.

-Severus, por favor…

-Sai…- disse ele visivelmente fraco. Alexis começou a chorar.

-Não me peças isso… Por favor…

-Sai. – Alexis levantou-se e saiu. Procurou a medibruxa.

-Medibruxa.

-Sim?

-O Sev… o Senhor Snape acordou.

-Eu vou já ver dele. Se quiser pode vir comigo Sra. Snape.

-Eu não sou a senhora Snape. Mas eu dispenso, obrigada.

Alexis sentou-se na cadeira à porta do quarto. Passado pouco tempo Dumbledore apareceu.

-Alexis, o que fazes cá fora?

-O professor Snape pediu-me que saísse. Eu insisti para ficar mas ele insistiu mais. Eu já não vou insistir mais. É melhor eu ir andando.

-Andando para onde?

-Para Hogwarts. Para minha casa. Para qualquer lado!

-Não vais a lado nenhum. Não sem o Severus.

-O professor não ouviu o que eu disse? Ele não me quer.

-Tu é que não ouviste.

-Como assim.

-Tu percebeste que ele não te queria, mas não foi isso que ele disse.

-Eu tenho a certeza do que ouvi…

-Até pode ter sido isso que ouviste, mas não foi isso que ele disse…

-Eu não aguento mais. Estou cansada.

-Fazes-me um favor?

-Não sei se consigo…

-Só mais este?

-Claro…

-Deixa-me levar-te à casa do Severus.

-Professor…

-Deixa-me acabar…

-Desculpe.

-Deixa-me levar-te a casa do Severus. Eu não sei quando é que ele vai ter alta. De qualquer maneira gostava que ficasses lá. Aproveitavas e descansavas… Quando Severus tivesse alta, se fosse a tua decisão, poderias vir embora novamente.

-Não venho a razão…

-Por favor…

-Está bem. Mas o Severus concorda com isso?

-Eu só estou a fazer o que é melhor para o Severus… Confia em mim…

-O professor sabe que neste momento não consigo confiar em nada… mas vou confiar em si. – Dumbledore estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou-a e aparataram em casa do Severus.

-Uau… o Severus tem uma casa linda.

-O Severus sempre viveu bem.

-A sério? Sempre pensei o contrário.

-O Severus tem dinheiro suficiente para nunca mais fazer nada na vida.

-Mas ele continua em Hogwarts…

-Queres adivinhar porquê?

-Não me diga que é por minha causa…

-Está bem. Eu não digo… - ele sorriu.

-E se eu acordar disto…

-Isto não é um sonho. Mas eu tenho que ir andando. Tens cá a empregada do Severus. Se precisares de alguma coisa é só falares com ela. Ela sabe que estás cá.

-O professor tratou disto tudo quando saiu do quarto, não foi?

-Muito perspicaz, minha cara.

-Como é que sabia que eu vinha?

-Oh, tu e o Severus estão destinados a ficar juntos… E tu sabes disso. E acho que no fundo não queres lutar contra isso…

-Professor, pode avisar-me quando o Severus tiver alta?

-Claro. Fica bem. – Dumbledore aparatou.

Alexis ficou sozinha na mansão de Snape. Não sabia o que fazer ali. Ainda nem sabia bem porque estava ali. Talvez fosse uma oportunidade de conhecer Snape melhor. Mas já era muito tarde e decidiu deitar-se um pouco. Procuraria respostas de manhã. Procurou a empregada de Snape para saber onde ia ficar. Encontrou-a num escritório.

-Desculpe menina, o senhor Snape costuma deixar-me vir para aqui ler os livros dele. – desculpou-se a empregada de Snape por estar sentada na secretária dele a ler um livro.

-Não tem que me pedir desculpa. A casa é do Senhor Snape. Eu aqui não sou nada.

-Ainda… - acrescentou a empregada com um sorriso.

-Desculpe?

-Nada, deixe estar.

-Eu sou a Alexis.

-Eu sei, Alexis, eu sou a Rosa.

-Como é que sabe quem eu sou?

-O senhor Snape fala muito em si. E já vi fotografias suas.

-Fotografias minhas? Fala muito em mim?

-Eu não lhe devia dizer isto. O senhor Snape vai ficar chateado comigo.

_-Eu prometo que não lhe conto nada! Mas fale comigo. Por favor. Eu preciso de saber o que está a acontecer. Eu cada vez menos sei lidar com isto…- Alexis sentou-se na cadeira à frente de Rosa e ela abriu uma das gavetas da secretária e tirou uma fotografia. Snape tinha o braço no ombro de Alexis. Entregou-a a Alexis.

-Esta fotografia… Já nem me lembrava dela. Isto foi num concurso de Poções que houve lá em Hogwarts. Eu fiquei em primeiro lugar e eles quiseram tirar-me uma foto com o professor que representava a escola. – Alexis sorriu e acenava enquanto Snape esboçava um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Eu nunca tinha reparado bem nesta fotografia… Agora faz tudo sentido… o sorriso dele… sempre pensei que fosse por ter ganho. Mas agora…

-Todas as noites em que lhe venho trazer um copo de FireWhiskey, ele está aqui, sentado a olhar para a fotografia. É capaz de passar horas assim. Quando lhe venho perguntar se ele ainda precisa de alguma ou se me posso ir deitar, ele está a olhar para a fotografia.

-Ele alguma vez lhe falou na fotografia?- Alexis continuava a olhar para a fotografia.

-Uma vez disse-lhe que era espantoso como às vezes basta uma fotografia para nos fazer sorrir e ele respondeu que olhar para a fotografia era a única coisa que lhe dava alegria. Partiu-me o coração ouvi-lo dizer aquilo… A menina gosta dele?

-Eu… isto tudo é muito novo para mim. Há dois dias atrás ele era apenas o professor Snape. Mas houve sempre alguma coisa. Eu nunca consegui explicar o quê. Mas também nunca o tentei explorar. Talvez tivesse achado que havia coisas que era melhor se não se soubessem.

-Parece que estava enganada…

-Sim, parece que sim. Pelo menos parecia até há pouco.

-Posso perguntar o que aconteceu?

-Ele pediu-me que me fosse embora.

-De certeza que não foi sentido. O professor Snape…

-Não é fácil lidar com ele…

-Eu acho que é. Desde que se lide com amor. É tudo o que ele precisa. É tudo o que ele quer.

-Eu não percebo porque é que ele é assim. O que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu uma mulher… Uma mulher que o marcou muito e lhe estragou a vida.

-Quem foi?

-Lily Potter.

-A mãe do Harry Potter?

-Sim.

-O Severus gostava da mãe do Harry?

-Por favor, não diga que eu lhe contei!

-Claro que não. Esta conversa fica só entre nós.

-Eu só lhe contei porque quero que fique com ele.

-Porquê?

-Porque o faz feliz e já está na altura de ele ser feliz.

-O que é que a mãe do Harry lhe fez?

-Preferiu o James ao Sr. Snape. Devia tê-lo visto nessa altura…

-Custa-me imaginar um Severus debilitado e carente.

-Para mim não é difícil quando se vê todos os dias.

-Como assim?

-Ele todos os dias chega num estado miserável. Até mete dó! Ele não quer que se perceba mas ele adormece a chorar.

-Pela Lily?

-Não. Por si. Eu não sei quanto mais tempo ele se vai aguentar. São muitos anos a lutar em vão…

-Eu quero que ele lute por mim…- Alexis apercebeu-se do que disse.- eu quero lutar por ele. Oh… o que é que eu vou fazer?

-Siga o seu coração.

-Parece mais fácil dito que feito.

-No fim vai valer a pena. Precisa de alguma coisa ?

-Apenas que me trate por Alexis.

-Está bem, Alexis. Aproveita para descansar. Precisas de estar bem para quando o Sr. Snape chegar.

-O professor Dumbledore disse-lhe quando ele voltava?

-Não.

-Já tenho saudades dele… Sabe onde é que vou dormir?

-O professor Dumbledore deu-me indicação para ficar no quarto do Sr. Snape. Creio que já partilharam cama…

-Sim. A noite passada. Mas não seria melhor ficar noutro quarto?

-São as indicações que eu tenho…

-Obrigada. Boa noite, Rosa.

-Boa noite, Alexis.

Alexis subiu até ao quarto de Snape. Era amplo e surpreendentemente -se para dormir mas não conseguia. Abraçou-se à almofada. Cheirava a Snape. Como ela tinha sido idiota… ela sentia falta dele…muito… Muitas horas mais tarde, ela lá acabou por adormecer.

Passaram duas semanas e não havia sinal de Snape. Ela já ponderava ir embora, mas algo obrigava-a a ficar. A noite já ia longa quando decidiu que estava na hora de ir dormir. Preparou-se para dormir e deitou-se. Mas o sono teimava em não vir. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe de Snape e desceu até à sala. Reparou que a porta da varanda estava aberta. Conseguia ver-se a lua. Estava linda. Caminhou até lá. Estava frio. Aconchegou-se mais no roupão de Snape. Perdeu-se a olhar para a lua. Sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás. Ela sabia que era ele. Inclinou a cabeça e conseguia sentir o cheiro dele. E se fosse um sonho…ouviu a voz dele.

-Tinha saudades do teu cheiro.- ela estremeceu. Sem se virar, disse-lhe:

-Pensei que te tinha perdido…

-Achavas que eu não ia sobreviver?

-Achei que não me ias querer mais.

-Isso seria impossível. Eu quero-te todos os dias da minha vida…

-Não foi o que pareceu há pouco…

-Alexis…- ela virou-se.

-Severus, eu não quero discutir. Eu não quero prolongar isto. Esta angústia, esta incerteza. Eu quero estar contigo, Severus, quero muito. Mas não o posso fazer se tu não o fizeres…

-Eu tenho medo, Alexis. Tenho medo que acabes magoada.

-Deixa-me ser eu a decidir isso. Eu sei que me queres. Tu sabes. Diz-me! Diz-me que me queres. – Snape abraçou-a.

-Claro que quero, Alexis, quero muito! Quero-te há imenso tempo. Julgas que nunca te imaginei casada comigo, grávida de um filho meu. Desculpa, Alexis… eu não devia ter dito isto.

-Porque não? Não é a verdade?

-Sim, mas…

-Não, nada de mas. – ela passou-lhe a mão pela cara e beijou-o. Ele não conseguiu resistir. Tomou-lhe os lábios e puxou-a para si. Ela sentiu as lágrimas de Snape molharem-lhe a cara. Ela separou-se. – isto significa que estamos juntos?

-Se é isso que queres.

-É só isso que eu quero. Eu amo-te, Severus. Eu juro que te amo.

-Eu sei, minha querida, acredita que sei. Mas esse era o meu maior medo. E embora eu ache que serias muito mais feliz longe de mim, eu também te amo. – ele abraçou-a.

-Severus… desculpa se fiz com que ficasses magoado por me ter ido embora.

-Fizeste-me perceber que, independentemente de tudo, eu tinha que ficar contigo. Eu já não conseguia viver sem ti…Enquanto não tínhamos qualquer contacto, era fácil. Depois passámos aquela noite abraçados e já não havia volta a dar. Tinha mudado tudo.

-Então porque é que me mandaste embora quando acordaste no hospital?

-Porque eu pensava que se lutasse com muita força contra tudo aquilo que sentia, ia ser mais fácil.

-Mas foste atrás de mim quando eu me fui embora.

-Tinha que ir. Não me perdoava se não o fizesse. Quando fui apanhado pelas pessoas que me queriam fazer mal, pensei que ia morrer ali. Não tinha que lutar contra nada se não estivesse vivo. – Alexis abraçou-o forte.

-Não, não digas isso.

-É a verdade, Alexis.

-Mas tu lutaste! Eu vi-te a lutar naquela cama de hospital!

-Eu senti-te lá. Eu conseguia ouvir a tua voz. Eu ouvi-te dizer que precisavas de mim e isso obrigou-me a lutar. Mesmo comigo assim tu continuavas a querer-me. E eu também te queria. Se nos queríamos um ao outro porque é que eu estava a lutar contra isso… Eu sempre quis que tu me quisesses. E quando soube que querias tentei afastar-te. Eu não me podia deixar morrer sem saber como era estar contigo. – ele abraçou-a mais contra si.

-O que é que eu preciso de fazer para perceberes que eu nunca vou mudar de ideias em relação a ti, a querer estar contigo?

-Fica comigo esta noite.

-Só esta?

-As que quiseres. Não vou fazer mais nada para te impedir. – ela olhou para ele e ele beijou-a. Ela passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e ele agarrou-a ao colo, levando-a para o quarto.

Sem nunca parar de a beijar, deitou-a na cama. Começou a tirar-lhe a roupa mas depois parou.

-É isto que queres? – perguntou-lhe e ela respondeu-lhe com um beijo.

Com sinal afirmativo, continuo. A noite foi longa e eles deram-se por vencidos de madrugada. Ela acordou primeiro que ele. Vestiu o robe dele e desceu atá à cozinha. Encontrou Rosa, que estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

-Bom dia, Rosa.

-Oh, Alexis, bom dia. Estás com um sorriso invejável.

-O Severus voltou ontem à noite.

-Ele está seguro aqui?

-O professor Dumbledore disse que sim. Ele, melhor que ninguém, sabe o que está a fazer.

-Quando é que vão apanhar quem fez mal ao senhor Snape?

-Quando ele me disser quem foi.

-E achas que ele te vai contar?

-Espero que sim. Ele não pode continuar a viver assim.

-Ele pode viver de qualquer maneira desde que esteja contigo.

-Isto parece um sonho.

-Vocês já estão bem?- Snape ia a entrar na cozinha mas parou. À espera da resposta de Alexis.

-Eu acho que ele finalmente percebeu que eu o amo mesmo e que não vou a lado nenhum.

-Ele tem medo de te perder.

- Eu sei quem ele é há imenso tempo! Sou aluna dele há anos! Eu não o conheci ontem e não me apaixonei ontem. Tenho-me apaixonado por ele a cada dia que passa, cada dia mais. Eu sei quem ele é, como ele é e eu quero-o assim, como ele é. E sei também que há uma parte dele que ele não mostra. Ele não é só assim como quer fazer parecer.

-Pareces tão apaixonada por ele.

-E estou. Estou mesmo! Quero casar com ele. Ter filhos com ele. Quero uma vida com ele. – Snape sorriu, ainda escondido.

-Ele vai fazer-te muito feliz.

-Tenho a certeza disso.

-Se ele te pedisse para casares com ele, agora?

-Eu diria que sim. Esperar mais é só adiar o que é certo.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir comprar umas coisas. Precisas de alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. – Rosa aparatou.

Alexis encostou-se à bancada enquanto preparava uma chávena de café e sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás. Snape sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Casa comigo! – Alexis voltou-se para Snape e ele prensou-a contra a bancada. Ela beijou-o. –Isso é um sim?

-Se precisas de perguntar é porque ainda não percebeste.- ela beijou-o novamente.

-Penso que ainda não percebi.- ele sorriu maliciosamente e ela beijou-o mais, de forma mais apaixonada.

Snape retirou um anel do bolso e colocou-o no dedo de Alexis, dizendo-lhe:

-Eu só preciso de ti.

-O coração não mente!

_**'Cause the heart won't lie**_

(Porque o coração não mente)

_**Sometimes life gets in the way**_

(Às vezes a vida mete-se no caminho)

_**But there's one thing that won't change**_

(Mas há uma coisa que não muda)

_**I know I've tried**_

(Sei que tentei)

_**The heart won't lie**_

(O coração não mente)

_**You can live your alibi**_

(Podes viver o teu alibi)

_**Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise**_

(Quem consegue ver que estás perdido dentro de um disfarce tolo)~

_**The heart won't lie**_

(O coração não mente)

_**Reba Mcentire- The heart won´t lie**_

The end

25-12-2012


End file.
